


Teenagers World

by flutterfaery



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfaery/pseuds/flutterfaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna, Waverly, and Cosima are triplets in their junior year of high school. Nicole is the new girl in school, entering in halfway through the school year, but she isn't alone; she also comes with a study abroad student, a French girl named Delphine. How will the school react to the new students, and how will our five heroines deal when they must band together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers World

Waverly was eating breakfast by the time Cosima and Wynonna came downstairs. "It took you guys long enough. All you have time for now is cereal." She glanced over their outfits. Wynonna had on the tightest pair of skinny jeans she'd ever seen (they looked like they'd been painted on really) and a white tank top with her signature black leather jacket over it. Her black hair was a disaster. Cosima looked slightly better. At least her dreads were pulled back out of her face today in a nice bun high on her head. But her slouchy green lounge pants and plain black long long sleeve shirt paled in comparison to Waverly's high waisted blue jean shorts and green flowy long sleeve shirt. Sometimes she wondered how they were related, much less triplets. 

"Wynonna did you even brush your hair today?" She went back to her breakfast and took a bite of scrambled eggs, not expecting an answer as she focused on her calculus book in front of her. "And did either of you remember we have a test in second period?"

"Like I'd need to study." Cosima went to pour herself a cup of coffee and grab a bagel, what she had for breakfast every morning, without fail. Except on Sunday's, when the whole family went out to eat together. She wasn't wrong though; Cosima hadn't studied for a test since middle school. Neither Waverly nor Wynonna would be surprised if she made it through the rest of this year and their senior year without ever studying again. Cosima was the smart one of the three, the only one that wore glasses, the need for them caused by too much time reading books and spent looking into microscopes. She was a nerd through and through. 

Wynonna, who was currently pouring herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, was pretty much the opposite of Cosima. Where Cosima was calculated and smart and thought everything through, Wynonna was reckless and acting with abandonment. She liked to party and barely get by in school, although no one knew if it was because she didn't have the smarts or because she just didn't put in the effort. When Cosima stayed in the basement doing whatever science experiment she had thought of that week, Wynonna spent the weekends out, at clubs or parties, anywhere she could drink and possibly get her hands on booze. 

Waverly fell somewhere in between the two of them, and she was definitely the most girly of the three. While she enjoyed spending time with her friends, she always made sure she had her homework done first. She was the only one who always cares what she looked like when she went somewhere; Cosima did sometimes but Wynonna never did. Out of the three of them Waverly was the only one to keep her social media accounts regularly updated. 

For triplets they were nothing alike. They hadn't found any similarities between them except for some of the stuff they liked to eat and the occasional tv show or movie. But overall, to be totally different, they somehow balanced each other out. 

Waverly closed her text book and took her last bite of eggs while standing and taking her plate to the sink to rinse it off. "Come on guys were gonna be late if you don't hurry up." She slid her book into her backpack and slipped it over her shoulders and checked her phone. She already had a text message from one of her friends. 

Wynonna inhaled half of her cereal before leaving the rest on the counter and grabbing her car keys. "Fine let's go."

They piled into Wynonna's old car (Waverly and Cosima were both sure it wouldn't last through senior year but Wynonna had hope) and headed toward school, Wynonna blasting rock and roll so loud that Waverly couldn't hear herself think. Cosima had learned to tune it out after all this time. 

*****

"Come on Delphine we'll be late if you don't hurry up! You've already missed breakfast!" Nicole yelled upstairs towards their guest bedroom. 

"Be nice." She turned around at her mothers hand on her shoulder. "It's her first day not only in a new school like you, but also in a new country. It takes some getting used to in sure."

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly as her mom walked back toward the kitchen to continue feeding her younger siblings breakfast. Why in Gods name they had to take in a study abroad student she would never know. But it hadn't made her life easy for the past two weeks. Delphine had arrived with such a thick accent that it had been hard to understand her at times. It was getting easier, but she still wasn't very used to how things were done around here. And not just in their house, but in America as a whole. 

And it didn't seem like she was going to make Nicole's school life any easier either. Not only was Nicole transferring into a new school in the middle of her junior year, but now she's be the weirdo with the French girl tagging along. Because of course her mother had put Delphine in almost every single class with her. It wasn't that she didn't like Delphine. But she needed a break. 

Finally Nicole heard the door to Delphine's room open and she headed downstairs and Nicole slung her backpack over her shoulders. When she looked up and saw what her for all intents and purposes roommate was wearing she groaned. She'd pale in comparison. Her blonde locks cascaded in beautiful curls down to her shoulders, where as Nicole's red hair fell straight just past her shoulders. Her face had the perfect amount of makeup, enough to make her stand out in a crowd but not enough to look overdone, and Nicole was just covered in a spattering of freckles. Delphine wore maroon skinny jeans that accented her curves and a flowing white quarter length sleeved shirt. The red head had donned black boot cut jeans and a plain deep green V-neck tshirt this morning. 'Yup, everyone will be staring at her,' Delphine thought as she headed toward the door and grabbed her keys from the hook. 

"We're leaving mom! See you this afternoon!"

"Have a good day sweeties!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and let Delphine walk out first, closing the door behind her. She could already tell it was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so totally not gonna lie, I have no idea where this is going. I have tons of ideas for the plot of this, for the story arc of this fic, but nothing has been set in stone yet. Please let me know if you guys like this and want me to continue it thought! Thanks!


End file.
